


玛莎·爱谈

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends
Genre: ABO, F/M, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 茶的约稿，alpha!卡莎×omega!玛尔扎哈，前后有意义。类似万圣节的一种au，年轻的吸血鬼贵族小姐莎和神棍先知玛。6k+
Relationships: 玛莎 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	玛莎·爱谈

-

狗在桌子底下和他们小腿边走来走去。

狗，指的是这种虚空小崽子，长着狰狞的尖牙、紫外皮、两只鳌钳喀哒喀哒磕在地上。

玛尔扎哈坐着，上身赤裸，太阳挪动的轨迹悄无声息地流过他的皮肤，受窄窗的限制而停驻。卡莎恰好端坐在对面那片浓郁的阴影里，紫的眼睛秀丽、端正，焕出一阵细碎温暖的红光。她面前摆了只小瓮，瓮里清炖的豆子汤（番茄加芸豆是这片贫瘠土地两种多产植物的结合）蒸出袅袅余温的雾，过一会她说，来，吃吧。

狗停了一下，判断这是在叫它自己还是在叫桌子另一端把它带回来的人。桌子另一端的人没有动，因此它自主理解成是呼唤自己，鳌钳喀哒喀哒快乐地走向卡莎，在凳子腿边停驻。卡莎低头将一只碟子送下去，柔紫的发梢滑过她的下颏；虚空崽子进食的声音填充了房中静寂。

她曾经是一座人类城邦城主的女儿，十七岁那年分化成Alpha，长得够漂亮，几乎艳丽，一朵沉默坚韧的花。像所有宗法制家庭故事的开端，她也要履行政治联姻的义务即便他们家对此没有太大兴趣，她还是在某次舞会上应下邀约与一位外表甜美的Omega公子哥儿跳舞。他有鹿般无辜的绿眼睛和细软金发，体格纤秀，看起来绝无可能承受并分担她的秘密——她的吸血鬼身份。

卡莎同时也是世上仅存的几支吸血鬼族裔中被赋予厚望的新生一代，这一桩足以使他们被驱逐出城的秘密一直被牢牢守在她、她父亲卡萨丁伯爵和他们的一名忠仆之间。他们这一支，血统纯正，古老得如同脚下的土壤，不畏惧阳光也不怕圣物，繁衍得缓慢艰难。她学会狩猎技巧，和父亲每个月腾出时间去打猎，尖牙没入轻微痉挛的濒死动物的血管，抬头时眼睛红光闪烁。她也上形体课，上礼仪课，将浸作暗紫的头发束好，戴镶了逼真纸花的宽檐女帽。女教师为她束腰，鲸骨撑紧紧约束起她玲珑的腰线，雍容的织料呈伞盖遮挡她纤瘦有力的腿。她不介意包装自己，她年纪轻轻就已被声称有望接任父亲的职位。

舞会上一束束烛台灯的辉煌金影镀在形形色色的人颊边，觥筹交错给不了她任何落下来的实感。她的视觉敏锐地穿梭于由项链与耳坠构成的迷宫中，从水晶杯里倾倒出酒，她闻着，贵腐酒的馥郁能让她稍稍沉醉片刻。她知道揽着她腰的Omega贵公子在观察她，用自以为她不会注意的方式，目光粘稠，她厌烦的。

她讨厌糖。他者（无论是人还是动物）的血液已经让她觉得足够独特，足够甜蜜，因此她讨厌其他多余糖分。她不表露任何显眼的、易被看出的厌恶，只是在从舞池上歇下来之后就借几个错位悄然离场，沿无人的回廊溜走。她有明确的目的地，今天是城里靠近外沿一个吉普赛流动市场最后开放的日子，她要赶在他们离开前去满足她日益茁壮的好奇心。

卡莎早就从惶惶流动的空气中捕捉到了那缕来自异乡的幻梦般的温热气息，诞生于一片截然不同的热土，和她有千丝万缕神秘的联系却转瞬即逝。静静的。她顺小路畅快地开始跑起来，繁重奢丽的裙装被撕破使她小腿赤裸，细跟的红玉边高跟鞋也被她顺手撇进花坛，一次成功的脱逃使她心情骤然开朗。

吉普赛人的流动市场很容易辨认，它永远能给一个城市带去一片灯火通明的辉煌彩雾，接着在城市总督发现之前就连人带彩条装饰的旋转帐篷一起消失。卡莎从和她最亲密的一个厨娘那儿听来了吉普赛人的消息，她走进集市范围时几乎没人认得出来她是伯爵府上吃饭用金餐具的小姐。她的裙摆被择小径而跑的沿途灌木、矮树丛划破，发簪在颠簸中被她顺手塞给城边乞讨的孩童，她虽赤着脚，可那并非是一双养尊处贵的脚；她跟着好奇又恍然的、仿佛被史前文明吸引的人群流进这片艳丽的色彩。

就是在这里她遇到了玛尔扎哈，未明的先知，虚空文明的先遣者，在遇到卡莎前是完全的一个疯子。

卡莎好奇地流窜在一顶又一顶彩帐间，观览或许是法术又或许是民间把戏的一叠叠奇观，从帐顶倒挂下来的平整地绣着星系的幔帐到形态猎奇的珊瑚树，她知道这是运自天南海北世界各地的微缩奇景。即使大部分都是骗局，她也愿意付上点从裙子角落掏出来的镍币。可接着她无意间被挤着去看黄金沉船遗骸的人群推搡进一顶她觉得颜色秾艳得过于诡异的帐篷，她赤脚跌进令她隐约不安的神秘，发现这其实是个她在一些记录花边秘史的书里读到过的隐秘宫殿：一顶性爱帐篷。

她的闯入没给交媾中的alpha与omega，或者beta，这里的味道热辣浑浊到她的嗅觉几乎失灵，看来他们用了点秘法阻止如此庞大的信息素洪流外泄。交缠的肉体共同组构出光怪陆离的欲望丛林，几盏蜡烛冉冉地、无辜地燃烧在高处以防被做到兴头上到处乱滚的爱侣打翻。几条艳丽的光束向下播幅，看样子是来自几块人造的彩色玻璃的反射；她被诱导着开始向外散逸出alpha的气息，与她本人一样，在纯冽的酒的流淌下是清爽的雪，气味很冷，但并不强硬。女性alpha的气味都具备这样的气质。

有几对爱侣在欢爱间抬头寻觅这美丽味道的源头，表露出不介意来个多人行的意思。卡莎向后退，接着她忽然捕捉到了她最开始、在城里第一个吉普赛帐篷驻扎时就让她心神一震的气息，它馥郁，灼热但又沉默，它在时间线的彼端等她，等她从舞会上逃出来，等她像个落难的公主带着一身纯冽又冰凉的味道跌进他们命运交汇的轨线。

吉普赛人从沙漠里捡到的、从此与他们同行的先知，过后卡莎会得知他的名字，玛尔扎哈，穿着一条颜色简净的袍子盘腿坐在没有被欲爱光临的角落，抬头看她时神色恍然，静蓝的目光仿佛穿过了卡莎又仿佛没有。

“卡莎。”他叫她的名字，发音已经在先前被他练习过几次，这个名字柔滑阴险地从他嘴唇中滴落，“我欢迎你。”

接着他起身握她的手。她的手娇小端正，指甲被修得平整光滑，被他握在手心时不免一阵颤抖；他引她去他设在附近的密帐，知道她已经发现他是一名男性Omega，知道她的尖牙已经按捺不住渴望楔进他的颈项。

起先，鼓动在她耳膜上的是一种玄妙的声音，类似血液流经全身管道时发出的嗡鸣，带着先知的心跳，因而是听觉先给予她玛尔扎哈的形象。就像一些江湖郎中屋子里挂在炼金台上方的人体图片，用蘸了红墨水的羊毛笔尖勾勒出渎神的形体，告诉我们这是血而这是鲜活的一颗心脏，我们不靠神从上颚小孔里注入的营养生存。她静静地听着，目光追着玛尔扎哈，后者褪下袍子时动作顺滑，脸上不见赧色；让她觉得新奇，他们的气息已经慢慢能够和谐地交融到一起。

他的肉身裸露出来，褐色的皮肉在缱绻的、几乎泛着毒腥的甜蜜里铺陈，胸前和腰胯的两侧都有颜色鲜蓝的纹身，甚至还有不知其起源的古银色金属环束在他的脚踝，不是起拘束作用，或许是有某种更隐秘的宗教意味。他将她的手捧到心口。

“虚空也同样欢迎你，”先知热度丰沛的胸膛搏出阵阵嗡鸣，他为一次性爱的开端罩上了阴影，“我叫玛尔扎哈。”为了方便她记住，他又念了一次，嘴唇缓缓地吐出自己的名字；她的眼睛开始闪烁，一两粒缥缈的红光从剔透的紫里飞过。

她的裙摆被掀开，蕾丝繁复的底裤也被两只熟练的手褪掉，她Alpha的性征已随鼓胀着情欲的空气半勃。卡莎的耳边染上一种清秀的赧色，她觉得不好意思但玛尔扎哈看起来很无所谓，他扶着她的阴茎为她口交。他的嘴唇在口交上并不熟练，但有一种不明的直觉引导他，使他避免了滞涩或疼痛的尴尬情况；在他第三次舌头滑过马眼时她挤出一声短促的“啊”，精液滑进他的喉咙又被他自然地吞掉。卡莎的手指从他的深色卷发间流过，她的眼睛已经全部浸作鲜红。不是她父亲那样纯正、雍容的红，她的红更艳丽、更轻浮，她小心翼翼地问他介不介意脖子上多个无伤大雅的咬痕。

“来吧。”他顿了片刻，卡莎注意到他已经湿了，一小片狭窄的水痕布在他腿间；但他还是那个样子，就像情欲从未成为过他的阻碍。玛尔扎哈向侧边歪头，让颈项朝她暴露出来，她的目光一下凝滞了。像焦灼的两枚钉。

她的牙尖刺进去，在浅处流连，血裔习惯性向猎物体内注入剂量轻微但也可使人肢体失去控制的毒素；催情作用多出自些不入流的臆想，但搅合着她alpha蓬勃、明朗的信息素，又的确让他湿得更厉害。他的血，裹着一种神秘的苦热，让她困惑也让她着迷，仿佛这是来自命运的一种暗示；她只吸取一点，尝个甜头，在克制自己这方面卡莎一向天赋异禀，她的两粒尖牙撤出他那部分皮肉，留下两枚不起眼的小洞。血的味道还在她舌尖盘旋，不肯真的落下。

玛尔扎哈看起来还沉浸在些微的晃神之中，两道目光游向一片不存在于此地的虚无。卡莎扶着他，他们挤在一堆软垫之间，几只透蓝的水烟壶兀自闪烁在点起的唯一一豆烛火边，他们能听到外面吉普赛人保持几夜不歇的喧吵，金灿灿的吵闹声和他们待的密帐泾渭分明。有气味悄悄漫进来，她闻到热乎的食物、闻到女人身上丰腴柔和的香氛、闻到一叠一叠植物的死去，最后她闻到玛尔扎哈的味道，它潜藏在这些其他味道的最下面，像隔着潭水窥伺水中游荡的蛇。它如蜂蜜般馥郁，又如黄金般永恒。

卡莎扶着他的腿，这个姿势，她的掌心布着一层滑腻的细汗，舌根还残存有腥甜的血味，她能看清他的神色。她要他放松，虽然他的洞已经淋出Omega的爱液，她还是缓慢地、几乎温柔地将阴茎推进他，在他全部接纳整根阳具后卡莎喘出一口破碎的气。玛尔扎哈看起来困惑于她的温柔，他的手臂找寻她然后自然地、快速地搂上她的脖子，让她能扶着自己的腿而动得更方便；他顺直觉而表露的贴心几乎是放荡的。

他们含欲的动作把地上散落的圆枕垫都弄乱了。玛尔扎哈的呻吟迷茫而单调，他能感觉赤裸裸的湿润在拓宽他的身体，沉进他渐趋酸软的关节之中，就像他一天早晨醒来，骤然感到来自虚空的感召已经降临到他头顶，这两种不可控的感觉是一样的。赤褐的皮肤在碎金般的细汗中流淌，蔓延，卡莎的动作逐渐变得不受控制，来源自猎手本性的暴戾替代了她克己的习惯。她还是生涩的，绣线开裂的裙边被体液沾湿逶迤在她腰边，浑浊的颜色簇拥着她的脸：漂亮的、贵族小姐的脸，眼底殷红一片，神色锋利得像把刀。女性的都是武器。到兴头上，她完完全全扔掉了克己，娇细的手指在他的腿根掐出印子，滞黏的水声在摇荡的烛火中被煮沸。

射精时卡莎要他翻过去以便她以恰好的角度给他一个标记，咬进他颈后纯洁的腺体，浪潮般的信息素融汇成他们独特的气味，它不再有阴险的甜腥，更类似于一种饱满水果在腐败前沉闷的味道。精液滑进他热熟的穴道，卡莎不想成结但在欲意退出他前被捉住了手臂，玛尔扎哈在一蓬湿乱的深色头发下投来第一次要求她做什么事的目光，他想要她在他里面成结。

所以那个晚上，色彩紊乱，气息难辨，一切起因和结果都沉降在晦暗的涌动里，卡莎顺他的想法在她平生第一次如此亲密接触的男性Omega体内成结。烛火消失后他们靠从帐布间隙中渗漏进来的一线光色找寻彼此，直到卡莎自觉该回去，她低声问他会不会留在这里。

“我会。”玛尔扎哈在平复呼吸，挂着薄薄一层湿润的胸腔在暗沉的阴影中起伏，“虚空指引我留下来，我就留下，虚空把我引向你，我就留在你身边。”

她的目光晃过一阵，做下一次沉默的点头。

那之后玛尔扎哈在伯爵府附近找了住处，吉普赛人的彩色帐篷遥远得像一场梦，已经散去了颜色和轮廓，遥遥流向下一处目的地。没人知道府上前途光明的小姐有了一位深居简出的秘密情人，卡莎用远东馥郁的玫瑰香水遮去身上暴露事实的气味，在夜里溜出宅邸与他私会。他们唯一一次接吻是玛尔扎哈在卡莎为他展示她在那些无用课堂上学到的刺绣活时，她绣了一丛茎叶呈蓝色的紫玫瑰。他亲了她一下，使她楞了一下，轻飘飘的一种情绪拂过她的心脏。

他们会做，在她想的时候。玛尔扎哈总能准确而快速地察觉她的欲望，她第一次见到他在小腿上绑了把小刀，（“找达斯坦借的。”他解释，她没有问谁是达斯坦）看到边缘焕出微光的兵刃紧贴在他的腿边。

她转开目光又被他的动作拉回来，他们那时偷偷到伯爵府有一段距离的山坡边幽会，说幽会大概不恰却，玛尔扎哈脑袋里没有什么关于约会的伦理概念。他的背靠向树，一小片绿荫洒下来截断她的犹豫，“来。”简短、明朗的音节。她还穿着借口出来散心时仆役给她拿来的纱裙，束胸紧紧裹缚她的乳房，戴着蕾丝手套和曳下一根薄荷绿丝带的遮阳帽。卡莎掀开纱帽的两片遮帘去亲他，嘴唇上玫红的膏脂在他赤露出来的颈项和胸膛上融化，留下散碎的印子。他在湿漉漉的喘息里转过去，手臂支在树干上；她从后面操他，裹在细腻蕾丝织料中的指尖拧他开始兴奋的乳尖。

一阵温热的阳光穿过茂密的叶丛吻他们交融的轮廓，她嗅到郊外植物的草木腥气；遮阳帽从她头上滑落，丝带像一具软塌塌的蛇尸，柔紫的发丝跌到她肩上。她觉得一切都像梦，可梦明明应当比现下再美好些。最后她也分辨不清自己究竟是在向玛尔扎哈索求什么，射在他的腔内时她被莫名的恐慌攫住心脏。她落下贫瘠的泪水，又被转身来向她的玛尔扎哈拿手指拭掉。这甚至不是一种安慰。她的心在此尖叫，要她远离他，她的嘴唇却失控地贴向他，犬牙渴望他血管中热炽的洪流。

在卡萨丁伯爵察觉他掌上明珠的种种异常前卡莎下定决心要和玛尔扎哈私奔。她将决定告诉他，得到他一个连兴高采烈的伪装都没有的点头。“我已经规划好了路线，”她将一整个完善的计划慢慢告诉他，他听着，他的确记在脑子里却不把它真的放进心里，“我们要走得快些。”玛尔扎哈眨着眼睛听从她每次重复的叮嘱。

夜里他们的小厢马车悄然驶出城镇，轮子碾过路面密匝匝的声响丝毫无法打动已经做出决断的卡莎，玛尔扎哈贴着她，几乎将她搂在怀里，她秀丽的眼睛在遮纱后一闪而逝，仿佛一切乡愁哀切都被碾断在轮下。

他们开始过一种飘游、居无定所的生活。她不再穿贵族小姐的繁丽裙装而他也不用再掩盖自己渎神的纹身，有那么一天他们路过一座位于狭窄裂谷边的神庙，玛尔扎哈无声地拉过卡莎的手（它们仍然娇小端正，但已业有风沙的痕迹）向里走，走过几根残垣断壁般的立柱，里面供奉着刻线粗犷的无名神像。玛尔扎哈在神像投下的阴影里要卡莎将手心贴向他的心口，她就不犹豫地这样做了。

于是那蓬玄妙、犹如毫无尽头的声音再度回到她的脑海。玛尔扎哈的形廓如消逸如水中被融掉，肉身一层一层趋近透明，从经络到血管全数消融，她离他那么近，近到能看清他的脊液如何挥发，看到他的整副脏器在辉煌的灼热中融化，他如一片缥缈散碎的星云，并准备好将一整个寰宇的毁灭和诞生都交给她。她的指尖从他的额骨开始向下滑，感到温热的血密密地吻过她的指腹，他敞开的喉管在她滑过时搏出一阵湿润的振幅。而那具胸腔和肋扇给予她致密、绸般沉郁的质感，她轻而易举找到他的心脏，他的心脏闪烁着阴凉的紫颜色。

“拿走它。”玛尔扎哈对她说，声音像与她隔了一个空远的房间，尽是些潦草的回声，“它是虚空的，也是你的。”

卡莎的手指在那颗如雏鸟般鲜活的心脏上停滞，收紧。

“我不要它。”她收回手，让一切幻象与非幻象在她眼前涣散、破碎，坚毅回到她受蛊惑的眼睛里。

虚空小崽子在他们脚边走来走去，喀哒喀哒，吃饱了饭，它不奢望今天能在女主人那儿分一点肉，而男主人就从来没管过它，他只负责把它带在身边看着它别乱跑。它已经开始习惯吃炖菜，偶尔也能享受浮在热汤里的大块面包和肉屑。

卡莎的目光越过一整张餐桌找到玛尔扎哈，后者姿势不变地回望她。“我小时候做同一个梦，梦到过许多次，”她的声音像温柔的河流，几近呈水质，“我梦到一个男人从腹中生出渎神的万物，爪牙和血混融在一起，我还小，我吓坏了，总要嬷嬷陪着我睡。”

玛尔扎哈慢慢点头。

“我最近又梦到一次。”她继续铺展她的话头，“我发现那个男人长着你的脸。”

玛尔扎哈脸上布出一层笑。他们已经决定好下一个去处，所携的东西仍然高效得轻便，在下一个目的地之后还有无数标在地图上的细铅点等着他们。

他向她做出许多次索求，而她会、也将一直会拒绝他的给予。她不要他的心脏，或任何一个器官，因为她从来不是虚空所派发给他的礼物。卡莎是他身体保护自己避免泯亡于虚空而找寻的保障。

她静静地保证，在他死前会取走并保管他的心脏。


End file.
